


Yellow

by neverhasty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, also i love the color yellow, and no this isnt about spngebob this time lol, its actually happy ??????????, this poem is not sad ???????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverhasty/pseuds/neverhasty
Summary: back at it again with the gay poems lol. im a girl and i wrote this about a girl. :)





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> i came up with the first 2 lines a while ago and wanted to explore them so here it is

Your textbook and your scissors take me back

To playgrounds and classrooms

Full of life and vibrant color.

Back when things were simple and joy surrounded us

Holding hands and hiding giggles in class our only worries

Thick as thieves and together more than not.

Even now that golden feeling flows through my veins.

Imbibing life into my weary bones-

Filling my shadowed soul with striking colors.

Slowly the shades of grey are painted lemon and honey

And the drapes thrown open to reveal the sunlight.

Warmth floods my limbs and

Laughter bubbles from deep within

As I skip from my classroom into the open air.


End file.
